Whitelighter War
The Grace Coven- Whitelighter War Paris conjured an orb and threw it at the demoness. She exploded and orbs went everywhere. Some hit Andrew who was sent flying through the alleyway. "How did you do that" another demon asked. Paris frowned and summoned a second orb. The demon pulled out an athame and stabbed her in the chest. She screamed and fell over. A stream of yellow lights extended from the wound and into the athame. The athame glew for a second then dropped from his hand. The demon shimmered away. "Paris!" Andrew cried as he healed her. She woke with a start. "What happened?" Paris asked holding Andrew's arm. Andrew retracted his arm. "You got stabbed" Andrew answered. She groaned as a voice called "Indic". The third demon who had been knocked behind a dumpster was climbing up to look at them. "Paris!" Andrew cried. She held up her hand like she was going to create an orb but nothing happened. The demon jumped forward but Andrew orbed the two out. "What do you mean you lost them!" Luke bellowed. They were talking in the magic room on the fourth floor. "We have the athame we can scry for them then get my powers back" Paris protested "For now I will-". The cauldron erupted in smoke. "-use this potion i've been making" she ended. She poured some into a vial and threw it across the room. It hit the bed which exploded aggresively and threw James across the room. "See!" Paris said. Andrew orbed back in. "A whitelighter's been killed" he announced. He seemed dissapointed by their limited reaction. "Darklighters kill whitelighters all the time" James said climbing to his feet. Andrew sat down urgently. "With arrows, this whitelighter was killed by something else" he said "The Elder's theory is that the demon that took your powers used them on whitelighters". James started scrying. "Hand me the athame" he said. Later with a power negating potion in Andrew's hand and a wooden shield in his other they stumbled into a McDonald backyard. "Its secluded which is good" Paris mused looking at Andrew. He smiled slightly. "Don't worry about me i'll be fi-" Andrew began. James grabbed him by the shirt, Andrew dropped his shield and they levitated several metres in the air. An orb shot where he'd been and hit a huge McDonald sign's base. It fell down and narrowly missed them. Paris threw herself aside to miss it as it hit the parking lot and exploded in sparks and glass. The demon that had stolen Paris's powers was stood by the exit to the fast food joint. "Luke use your TK!" Paris yelled. Luke held up his hand and the demon stumbled backwards. "Come on try again!" James yelled. He was struggiling to keep Andrew up. "AHH!" Luke yelled and swung his arm to the left. Indic was thrown through a pile of un-loading trolleys. "Nicely done!" Paris said and took out out the athame. Her explosion potion had been in the same pocket and was knocked out onto the floor. The explosion threw Luke and Paris against a truckside. "James use the athame!" Andrew called and pushed James off him. He orbed before he hit the ground and dissapeared. James dropped from the air and grabbed the athame which was strewn on the floor. Indic threw a second orb which missed as he was climbing up. It hit the athame which absorbed it. James aimed the point at Indic and an orb was fired from the point which almost hit Indic. He summoned Paris's shield and the orb exploded on impact. "The athame!" Andrew yelled from next to Paris whom he was healing. James pulled his arm back and threw it through the lot. Indic orbed out. "He orbed!" Paris gasped. She jumped up. "That means I could orb!" Paris gasped. Luke twitched his fingers and the athame spun through the air. He caught it in his left and steadied himself with his right. "Lets go Andy Pandy" James said taking his hand. The scrying crystal dropped onto the map. "Why didn't it work!" James grumbled. Andrew sighed as he re-built the bed. "Because of me and-" he began. He stopped. "My clumsiness" Paris said throwing the second and last exploding potion into the bin. She was making a smaller one. "Yep" James said. Luke scowled. "Why can't the Elders strip his powers if their whitelighter ones!" he asked. Andrew frowned. "They aren't whitelighter powers" he said "In fact except for the fact he orbed I haven't seen any solid proof that they aren't just blue powers". Paris sighed. "Ok how about we get a whitelighter and set a trap" James suggested. Paris nodded. "As long as you get us a different whitelighter not yourself" she said to Andrew. He nodded and orbed up into the heavens. "Why couldn't we use hi-" Luke began. Andrew orbed back with four others. They all looked very excited. "Will these do?" Andrew asked proudly. Five sets of orbs arrived in the middle of the of a secluded basketball court. Luke, Paris, James and Andrew were one and the others had gone seperate. "Ok go" Paris said to Andrew. He opened his mouth to argue but Paris held up the potion threatingly. He obidently orbed off. "Lets go" James said and hid behind the building the balls are kept in. The other two followed. The whitelighters looked around apprehensively. "Do you honestly think i'm that stupid?" Indic's voice asked. He was stood on top of one of the basketball backs with Andrew and the athame at his throat. "Hey there" he said and slit Andrew's throat. He fell forward and exploded in orbs a metre above the ground. "NO!" Paris yelled and ran forward. She pulled the low-level explosive out her pocket and threw it across the courtyard. The whitelighters orbed away in terror. Indic was knocked off by the explosion while the pole fell down. Paris narrowly avoided it when James grabbed her and the two levitated past it. Luke dived aside to miss it as it hit the little building and the roof caved in. Indic's athame slid into Paris's hand who grabbed it and plunged it into his chest. He exploded in a swarm of yellow and white light and it went into Paris. She triumphantly summoned an orb. "Andrew!" Luke reminded her. She gasped and dropped it. It exploded on the floor. "Andrew can't die he's dead!" she mumbled. Luke held her arm but she threw him off. "ANDREW!" she bellowed. The athame in his hand shook violently. "Crud" Paris muttered. The taxi stopped outside their house. "Thanks" Luke said as James paid. They ran up through the house. "What are you doing?" their dad's voice called. They ignored him and went into the magic room. "B.O.S" Luke mumured. Paris grabbed it before him and flipped to the spell she could remember. "From his encasment release with this payment" she cast and slit her finger. Blood dropped on to the athame. The athame morphed into him. "ANDREW!" Paris squealed and hugged him. He looked startled but happy. The End ' '